The present invention is directed to golf clubs, and in particular is directed to golf clubs having means for imparting a corrective action to a golf ball.
There have been a variety of techniques disclosed in the past for fitting a golf club head with a mechanism for imparting a corrective spin or action to a golf ball, in order to impart some desired action to the ball when struck by the club. For example, I disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,505 a plurality of vertical slots in a putter to control back spin and skidding, and to also compensate for toe and heel shots. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,257, Barr discloses a putter having a convex face intended to correct toe and heel problems. A variety of techniques for achieving similar results have also been disclosed using horizontally disposed slots and grooves in the ball-striking face of woods and irons.